


Bad Ass Braids

by angelsarefallingassbut



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Cute, Cutesy, Established Relationship, Established Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hair Braiding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsarefallingassbut/pseuds/angelsarefallingassbut
Summary: Set Pre- 12x09.Yasmin wants braids in her hair. The Doctor obliges.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Bad Ass Braids

Yasmin sat cross legged on the floor of the Tardis. Her hands rested in her lap.  
The Doctor sat behind her, belly pressed to Yaz’s back and legs folding around her friends.  
The Doctor softly let her fingers trail through her friends hair, smiling as her companion grinned up at her.  
“Been awhile since I’ve braided hair.” The Doctor admitted with a gentle smile, fingers still tangled in Yaz’s long locks.  
“Mm.” Yaz replied softly, leaning back against her friend as the time lord’s free hand and her own intertwined. “Well, I like braids.” She responded lazily. “So you better find the time to learn.”  
The Doctor let her slender fingers ghost along the nape of Yasmin’s neck. “I’ll practice for days if this is what it would be like.” She murmured, squeezing the humans hand.  
Yasmin laughed softly, turning her head to study the time lord.  
“What?” The Doctor quipped with a grin. “Sure doesn’t seem like you have any objections so far.” She tenderly grazed her lips along the back of Yaz’s neck, causing her to inhale softly.  
“Stop.” Yasmin yelped as she pawed the Doctor away.  
The alien stilled immediately, panic rising in her chest.  
“Stop that or we’ll just be making out for the next hour.” Yasmin chastised, quickly turning and giving her partner a brief kiss on the lips.  
The Doctor pulled her closer and chuckled.   
Yasmin lay her head on her friends chest as the time lord wrapped her in an embrace. She could have stayed there like that for hours, years even. Wrapped tight in a familiar embrace as she drank in the presence of her friend. Yaz closed her eyes for a brief second. “Braids.” She reminded softly, once again turning her back to her friend.  
The Doctor ran her fingers through her friends hair again slowly.  
“Braids.” Yaz chimed in again with a small laugh.  
The Doctor sighed in annoyance. “I dunno, I quite like this right now.”  
“Yeah...I do to.”  
The Tardis made a familiar whooshing noise, startling the reverie.  
“Braids.” Yaz said again, quicker this time. “As much as I like...love this,” She blushed at the words, only wishing she could see the other face, “we have a planet to save. A whole universe to save. And I want to be the most bad ass woman with braids in my hair the cyber men have ever seen.”  
The Doctor chuckled but nonetheless relented. She slowly wove one strand over the other until she had worked all of Yaz’s hair into the hairstyle. She admired her handiwork before planing a delicate kiss on the top of her head.  
Yasmin scrambled up in glee and ran into the adjourning room to find a mirror.  
The Doctor followed her aimlessly, hands in pockets as she only imagined what awaited them outside the Tardis doors.  
“Nice look there love.” Graham called as Yasmin proudly showed off her hair.  
“The Doctor did it.” She boasted.  
“Well Doc, if I’m ever daft enough to grow out my hair I’ll let you know.”  
Ryan and Yaz snickered.  
The Doctor paused, finally lifting her eyes to meet her friends. “Can I speak to you for a moment?” She asked quietly.  
Yasmin followed her friend back into the adjacent room, away from prying eyes and questioning minds.  
“Doctor, whats wrong?” Yaz asked, absentmindedly playing with one of her braids.  
“Just...” The Doctor took a small breath. “Be careful out there.” She gathered Yasmin’s hands into her own. “Please...just listen to me. I’ll protect you..I promise.”  
Yasmin gave her friend a concerned look. “Doctor-”  
The Doctor took a long breath before speaking again. “Yaz, I know the look in your eyes. I’ve felt it many times. It’s recklessness, it’s invincibility. But sometimes...I’ve lost......I love you.” She finished simply, hoping her eyes could convey what her words could not.  
Yasmin smiled down at her feet. “I love you too.” She whispered, pulling the time lord in for an embrace. We’ll be okay. Besides, I have you and these bad ass braids. What else could a girl need?’ She planted a gentle kiss on the aliens temple. “We’ll be alright. We’ll always be alright.”


End file.
